Carl
Carl Carl 'or Carl is a small inkay and a tritagonist of ''The ridiculous adventures of Mushroom and Bonnie series. He has a blue body, and a pink squid head with yellow dots. He's also one of Bonnies best friends, going on adventures with the duo. He has a weird habit of saying "look what I found!" and pulling out a random item (like a gun in ''The Assasin) ''and is, along with Bonnie, considered one of the cutest characters. Despite getting along with Mushroom and the gang, he hates Kevin and The Assasin, shooting them with a giant gun. In the upcoming ''Carl's Pokeball, ''he will serve as the main protagonist and owns only one Pokemon, Bunnelby. '''Personality Carl is shown to be nice and curious, always finding and collecting whatever he can get his hands (uhhh, I mean tentacles) on. His favorite phrase is "look what I found!", which he say's before showing the gang something he found (like a gun). Carl has many friends and even tends to get along with Xeney, who murdered him in The Instinct. ''He only killed one person in the entire series (The Assasin) and is the only plushie to have THREE voice actors (Jacob Squidcase, Lukas CobraCraft, and Joshua CobraCraft). But he can get angry, like in ''The Hive ''when he beat up Bonnie for poking him with a stick, or in ''The Assasin ''when he blows up The assasins head. He is also the only character to never cuss at all, along with Bunnelby. Relationship '''Mushroom' Mushroom and Carl don't play together very often. Carl is more of Bonnie friend, but is still friendly with Mushroom. He and Mushroom both vacation with Xeney, but Mushroom does have a tendency to get annoyed by Carl. But Mushroom would never go as far as saying that Carl was his enemy. Bonnie Carl is another one of Bonnie's best friends. They first met in The Hive ''when Bonnie crashed into Carl. They both seemed to like each other from the begining. He even goes as far as saving Bonnie from The Assasin, just like Bonnie saved Mushroom from Kevin and Vaultboy. Bonnie and Carl also have a lot of things in common. They both like to sing (Bonnie in ''Mushrooms Job part 1 ''and Carl in ''24 Hours) ''and they are both tiny characters, despite Bonnie being much older then Carl. It is still unrevealed how old Carl. The two never had a real fight. '''Xeney' Carl and Xeney are misunderstood friends. Xeney invited Carl to have vacation with him and they both like each other, but many fans think that they hate each other because Xeney kills Carl in The Hive. ''Joshua CobraCraft told them that Xeney was not himself at this time and was being controlled/reversed to his savage ways by The Queen. Over all, they have a great friendship and sense of adventure. '''The Assasin' The Assasin was hired by Kevin to kill Mushroom and his friends. Carl seems to really hate the Assasin for trying to murder his friends, so he kills him with a giant gun after delivering his famous "look what I found" phrase. Bunnelby Bunnelby was Carls first Pokemon in Carl's Pokeball ''and they have a tight connection in the episode. Carl morns over Bunnelby after getting shot by Tyrunt (Dave's Pokemon). He also get's really angry and fires water pulses at Dave and Tyrunt, drenching and knocking them out. Outside of the episode, they are best friends and like each other very much. '''Trivia' * Carl's voice actor changed 3 times * His catchphrase is "look what I found!" * His orginal and main voice actor is Jacob Squidcase * His first Pokemon was Bunnelby * Carl's first appearence was in The Hive, ''making him one of the second youngest characters, along with Baby Pea (youngest in all was the Deathclaw, who may appear in future episodes as a minor character) * He is based off the Pokemon Inkay * He is the fourth character to be based off of a Pokemon, the other three being Bunnelby, Tyrunt, and Feraligatr * He bring over "The bear" in ''The Sleepover * He is also the only person "The bear" doesn't kill, probably because he likes him * He is the third person of "Bonnies playgroup", the other two being Baby Foxy and Bunnelby Category:Characters